Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dust removal device, a dust collector, and a dust collector cleaning method, for extracting dust in air.
Related Art
Generally, in wood factories or other workplaces, due to operations such as cutting and grinding, plants of the wood factories or other workplaces are filled with dust, and the dust may cause dust explosions, fire, or other industrial disasters in addition to affecting health of workers. Therefore, the factories need to install large dust removal devices, so as to continuously filter and remove dust from air in the factories.
Currently, to increase contact areas between dust and filter screens, both of planar and cylindrical filter screens are designed to form continuous pleats, as disclosed in earlier applications below: Patent No.: U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,372 discloses the high temperature, chemical resistant laminate for filtration systems, Patent No.: TW M333949 discloses an automatic sweeping device, Patent No.: TW M282737 discloses a sealing dust collector, Patent No.: TW M241124 discloses a sweeping structure of dust collecting device, Patent No.: TW M495893 discloses a dust collector, and the like. However, currently, pleats of a conventional filter screen A are parallel to an axial direction (as shown in FIG. 1). Although this design can increase a contact area between dust and a filter screen, the spatial variation function of the pleats is not used.